


A Kingdom Among the Stars

by Camlann



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camlann/pseuds/Camlann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pretty Guardian Avengers AU.</p>
<p>They came from everywhere. From places in the universe no one knew any longer. Ruins, really, upon dusty ground that no one had walked for centuries. But one world was small compared to what they had grown with. Ruled over. Watched fall into these dark times. Of course, they couldn't remember that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kingdom Among the Stars

They came from everywhere. From places in the universe no one knew any longer. Ruins, really, upon dusty ground that no one had walked for centuries. But one world was small compared to what they had grown with. Ruled over. Watched fall into these dark times.

Of course, they couldn't remember that.

They didn't actually remember anything. Perhaps fragments of things in dreams, but they are not who they were. Oh no, not at all. Some are still regal, of course. Step light and through doors without a whisper. Work their way through society and smile when they must, smile because they want to, as well. It’s not a court they have to pretend in front of, but it is a slight of hand at times even before friends.

Others have taken to pop culture as if there was no shadows of the stars in their hearts. They know that if they sit before a computer, their fingers will fly across the keys. That their hearts are intertwined with wires and by choice, for sometimes the metal and gears are easier to understand than people who cannot keep up. People who cannot understand.

Perhaps they are all missing something, but as of yet, none know what.

But one.

One watches over the others, for that is her duty while their memories slumber.

Stevie is not one of the many below her on the streets, at least not tonight. Heels strapped to her ankles, red mask marking out the corners of her eyes, she crouches over the place of one Robyn Banner and tries not to curl her fingers into fists. For the girl holds great power inside her but the yelling from her father. Oh, Stevie wishes she could fight for the girl who doesn't know what the past holds.

A small, golden chain ends up snaking around Mr. Banner's ankle all the same, and the eighteen year old weaves her powers to distract so that the young girl who it was her duty to protect could run. And she follows, flowing orange skirt around her thighs catching the wind as she jumps from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit.

She would take her in, herself, if Robyn didn’t find a place by morning. Enough was enough.

"You've interfered again, Stevie."

"I will not stand by while she's hurt.”

“It’s not time for them to know. They must come to these places by themselves. You are supposed to protect them from monsters they are not yet ready to face. Not interfere with your powers in their daily lives.”

“I was protecting her."

“Stevie…”

“ _No_. Not her.”

Phil lands on silent paws by the young woman, watching the other teen from her side. Robyn was one that could handle herself on the streets but Stevie was still glad to see a glossy shadow dart from under the girl's porch all the same.

Barton would keep her company. Just as Phil kept to her. And the other cat would lead her someplace safe, though Stevie is beginning to realize after Phil has spoken to the Barton a time or two that he did not remember the past either.

Not the way her and Phil did as the woman darted away over the roof tiles without a noise, her feline mentor and friend at her heels.

But they would, or Stevie hopes they will. She is… tired of being alone with this secret. This world of monsters. She fights and trains and studies. She is focused and quiet and strong. But she cannot save the world alone, not nightly as been happening lately as dark forces gather in the corners of the universe. Something evil has awoken, and she is beginning to wonder when the others will feel the call she did when she was their age.

So she catapults herself over a building and into the night to check on the rest of the team.

Her team.

Her friends.

Her family.

... Should they remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a much larger work. But I started it like I said I would, and now I'm going to finish it. 
> 
> I'm excited to see where it can go and the twists and turns of the story in my head based on the show (which I've seen) and the manga (which I read long, long ago). Not everything is worked out entirely, but I've got the ideas and they're stewing. Updates may be sporadic but I'm hoping that soon you'll all have regular ones! Just need to find my feet with this one.


End file.
